Geo/Chevrolet Tracker
Year-to-year changes 1991 The Geo Tracker was positioned at the entry-level end of the sport/utility market and was designed for young first-time buyers who prized driving fun, sporty appearance and fuel economy. Key competitors included the Jeep Wrangler, Isuzu Amigo and the Tracker's second cousin, the nearly identical Suzuki Sidekick. The Geo Tracker came in one shape only, a 2-door, but in three flavors: a 2-wheel-drive convertible, a 4-wheel-drive convertible and a 4-wheel-drive hardtop. The two trim levels were base (2wd and 4wd) and LSi (available with 4wd only). The one and only engine for 2wd models remained the 80-horsepower 1.6-liter sohc inline 4-cylinder. The standard transmission was a 5-speed manual. A 3-speed automatic with a new brake-transmission safety interlock was optional. Four-wheel-drive models featured a 2-speed manual-shift transfer case and automatic locking hubs for shift-on-the-fly operation. 1995 The Tracker saw a number of small but significant improvements for 1995. On the outside, convertible models had a new easy-opening top (the front half was used to fold back like a sunroof, or the entire top was used to stow for open-air driving). Hardtop models now came with standard rear washer/wipers. In addition, two new exterior colors were available. Inside, new dual cup holders have been added to the standard console. Under the hood, the 95-horsepower 16-valve version of the 1.6-liter sohc 4-cylinder engine was now standard on all 4-wheel-drive models. 1996 All of the 80-horsepower engines were replaced by not only all 95 hp engines, but also a brand-new 4-door SUV, available as a 2-wheel-drive or 4-wheel-drive, and also as base and LSi models. After 1997, all of Geo's cars were renamed as Chevrolet vehicles. Retail prices As of December 17, 1993: *'$11,015 '(1994 Geo Tracker 2DR Convertible) *'$12,285 '(1994 Geo Tracker 2DR Convertible 4WD) *'$12,445 '(1994 Geo Tracker 2DR Hardtop 4WD) *'$13,650 '(1994 Geo Tracker LSi 2DR Convertible 4WD) *'$13,915 '(1994 Geo Tracker LSi 2DR Hardtop 4WD) As of late 1994: *'$11,670 '(1995 Geo Tracker 2DR Convertible) *'$12,935 '(1995 Geo Tracker 2DR Convertible 4WD) *'$13,015 '(1995 Geo Tracker 2DR Hardtop 4WD) *'$14,305 '(1995 Geo Tracker LSi 2DR Convertible 4WD) *'$14,485 '(1995 Geo Tracker LSi 2DR Hardtop 4WD) As of December 21, 1994: *'$11,920 '(1995 Geo Tracker 2DR Convertible) *'$13,185 '(1995 Geo Tracker 2DR Convertible 4WD) *'$13,265 '(1995 Geo Tracker 2DR Hardtop 4WD) *'$14,555 '(1995 Geo Tracker LSi 2DR Convertible 4WD) *'$14,735 '(1995 Geo Tracker LSi 2DR Hardtop 4WD) As of August 1, 1995: *'$13,870 '(1996 Geo Tracker 2DR Convertible) *'$14,450 '(1996 Geo Tracker 2DR Convertible 4WD) *'$12,970 '(1996 Geo Tracker LSi 2DR Convertible) *'$14,880 '(1996 Geo Tracker LSi 2DR Convertible 4WD) *'$14,570 '(1996 Geo Tracker 4DR) *'$15,320 '(1996 Geo Tracker 4DR 4WD) *'$14,970 '(1996 Geo Tracker LSi 4DR) *'$15,710 '(1996 Geo Tracker LSi 4DR 4WD) Gallery 95tracker.jpg|1995 Geo Tracker 95tracker2.jpg 95trackerlsi.jpg|1995 Geo Tracker LSi 95trackerlsihardtop.jpg|1995 Geo Tracker LSi (hardtop version) 96tracker_2dr.jpg|1996 Geo Tracker (2-door) SUV 96tracker_2dr2.jpg|Another 1996 Geo Tracker (2-door) SUV 96tracker_4dr.jpg|1996 Geo Tracker (4-door) SUV 96tracker_4dr5.jpg 96tracker_4dr3.jpg|Front view of another 1996 Geo Tracker (4-door) 96tracker_4dr4.jpg|Back view of the same 1996 Geo Tracker (4-door) 96tracker_4dr2.jpg|A white 1996 Geo Tracker (4-door) Video Clips Category:Chevrolet Category:2-door SUVs Category:4-door SUVs Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:4-wheel drive vehicles